Au fil du temps
by Eylia
Summary: Que s'estil passé pour que Lily tombe amoureuse de James? Comment passeton de la haine à l'amour? Aussi, des histoires d'amitiés fortes, compliquées ou tristes. JPLE, SBOC
1. La cinquième année est finie

Voici ma première fanfiction. Elle racontera l'histoire de Lily, ses amies et de nos maraudeurs préférés! Ça commence à la fin de la cinquième année et la fin je sais pas encore! Vous allez voir, j'ai essayé d'imaginer des personnages (pour les maraudeurs) qui s'associaient bien à l'extrait du livre, mais qui diffèrent de ceux qu'on voit normalement dans les autres fanfic. En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils vous plairons ;)

nda :le début du chapitre appartient majoritairement à J.K. (extrait modifié du cinquième livre). Aussi, presque tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.

Chapitre 1 : La cinquième année est finie

Lily s'était rendue au bord du lac avec ses amies après avoir fini son examen de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle parlait tranquillement avec Amy, sa meilleure amie, alors que des rires retentirent partout autour d'elles. Au grand malheur de ses amies, ces exclamations étaient une fois de plus provoqué par le grand James Potter, qui martyrisait une fois de plus Rogue. Bien évidemment, son éternel complice, Sirius Black, se tenait à ses côtés. Avant qu'Amy ou les autres aient pu la retenir, Lily était déjà partie comme une bombe prête à éclater. Et elle allait se faire une joie d'éclater sur James Potter!

-Laissez-le tranquille!

James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux. Ce que ça l'énervait quand il faisait ce geste! Il avait un tel air suffisant de lui-même que Lily avait juste le goût de lui montrer quel imbécile il faisait et que ce n'était pas lui le roi du monde.

-Ça va Evans? lui demanda-t-il.

Tout à coup, le ton de sa voix était beaucoup plus grave, plus mûr. « S'il pense qu'il va me charmer avec cette voix, il est vraiment attardé! » se dit Lily « vraiment, il ne comprend rien à rien! Une chance qu'au moins une fille sur Terre lui résiste, pauvre prétentieux! ».

-Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily.

Celle-ci regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Eh bien voilà, répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sirius et Peter, mais Lupin, toujours concentré sur son livre, resta impassible, tout comme Lily.

-Tu te crois très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille!

-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez…Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Derrière lui, les effets du maléfice d'Entrave se dissipaient. Rogue rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette en crachant de la mousse de savon. Lily, elle, était dégoûté de l'attitude de Potter.

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répliqua Lily.

-Pas de chance Cornedrue, dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue. Oh! Attention!

Mais il était trop tard. Rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James fit volte-face. Un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves. Sirius, James et Queudver rugissaient de rire. Lily, dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressailli comme si elle allait sourire, lança :

-Fais-le descendre!

-Mais certainement, dit James avec un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Rogue retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama :

-Petrificus Totalus! Et Rogue bascula à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.

Lily était scandalisée. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas spécialement Rogue, mais cette bande de prétentieux allaient trop loin.

-LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE BON SANG! Hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle-même.

Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette, à présent, sous l'œil méfiant et tout de même étonné de James et de Sirius.

-Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.

-Alors libère-le du maléfice!

James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort.

-Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle!

Lily cligna des yeux.

-Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus.

-Fais des excuses à Evans! Rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur Rogue.

Lily, qui l'avait rarement vu aussi furieux, fut quelque peu surprise, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser! S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

-Quoi? Protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de… tu-sais-quoi!

C'était le moment de vérité.

-Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire…Ça m'étonne que ton balai puisse encore décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR!

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle était dans un état si furieux qu'elle entendit à peine Potter la rappeler. Vraiment, ce type était la pire horreur qu'elle avait connue, avec son acolyte Black qui n'était pas mieux que lui.

Plus tard, juste avant le souper, Amy était venu la rejoindre dans la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, la belle rousse était encore en train d'étudier, car elle avait un examen de métamorphose le lendemain.

-Wow, tu leur a mis une vraie raclée verbale tantôt à ces deux-là! Ria Amy. J'espère que tu as pleinement remarqué et apprécié la tête que faisait Potter.

Les deux jeunes adolescentes se connaissaient depuis leur entrée à Poudlard et étaient toujours restées très proches et très complices. À elles deux, elles formaient un duo inséparable et incomparable par leur personnalité et leur beauté. Lily, la ravissante rousse aux grands yeux vert émeraude était douce et réfléchie (sauf en présence de Potter bien sûr…), même s'il lui arrivait quelques fois de perdre les nerfs, comme tout le monde. Amy, de son côté, était très énergique. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns-noirs et son long toupet tombant ses yeux bleu clair, elle avait un air espiègle et enjoué qui la rendait irrésistible auprès de la gente masculine. Avec un certain caractère, elle laissait difficilement ces garçons accéder à son cœur, mais Lily savait que même si elle l'appuyait, Amy avait un petit faible pour les maraudeurs…comme toutes les autres filles de l'école. Mais, au moins, elle n'était pas toujours en train de se pâmer devant eux!

-Bon, est-ce qu'on va manger par exemple? Cette raclée m'a vidé l'estomac, comme tu dis si bien, répondit Lily, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la grande salle, les conversations allaient bon train, tout le monde discutait de l'événement de l'après-midi, bien que ce genre d'événement ne fut pas rare du tout. Alors que Lily traversait la salle en cherchant ses amies des yeux, une solide main chaude lui agrippa le bras.

-Hé Evans, tu me cherches? Lui demanda Potter avec un clin d'œil et un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle fille.

Mais Lily n'était pas n'importe qu'elle fille, bien qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

-Dans tes rêves Potter, lui répliqua-t-elle froidement avec dégoût tout en dégageant vivement son bras.

Puis, à sa grande surprise, tous les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Enfin, Sirius et Peter, et James avec un peu moins d'entrain que ses compatriotes. Remus aimait beaucoup ses amis, mais il avait aussi beaucoup plus de respect pour Lily. Aussi, ce sentiment était réciproque. Alors que Lily ne pouvait supporter les 3 autres idiots, elle croyait que Remus n'était pas aussi attardé, même s'il participait à la majorité des farces que les maraudeurs organisaient.

Finalement, la rousse atteignit ses amies et commença avidement à se servir. Ses amies papotaient joyeusement autour d'elle faisant de ce moment un instant calme et heureux pour Lily. Amy Parker, sa meilleure amie de tous les temps, riait aux éclats. À ses côtés se trouvaient leurs autres amies de cinquième; Alice, Carmen et Maya. Il y avait aussi quelques autres filles et garçons de d'autres années qu'elles et qui dégustaient tous leur souper joyeusement, profitant d'une des dernières soirées qu'ils passeraient là cette année.

La soirée se déroula une fois de plus à la bibliothèque. Le lendemain, Lily aurait son examen de métamorphose et bien qu'elle soit très douée dans cette matière, elle ne se sentait jamais assez prête pour un examen.

Du côté des gars, la soirée fut plutôt différente. Après avoir finit leur souper, ils décidèrent de rentrer calmement à leur dortoir afin de profiter ensemble d'une des dernières soirées qui leur restait avant de se séparer pour l'été. Dans le couloir, James et Sirius marchaient côte à côte en tête du groupe, affichant un air supérieur tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Finalement, Sirius aborda le sujet tabou du groupe.

-Je vois toujours pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur Evans mon pote, cette fille te porte vraiment pas dans son cœur. Dit Sirius.

James se passa la main dans les cheveux, agacé. Il avait eu cette discussion beaucoup trop souvent avec Sirius et les réponses étaient toujours les mêmes. Il n'y pouvait rien, tout c'était enclenché au fur et à mesure. Au départ, il avait voulu sortir avec la belle rousse parce qu'elle était, selon lui et la majorité de Poudlard, une vraie beauté. Puis, devant son refus incessant et surprenant, son désir s'était transformé en défi. Défi de la conquérir, de gagné, de lui prouvé qu'elle tomberait un jour sous son charme infaillible. Mais maintenant, c'était plus confus. À force de l'observé dans son désir de la conquérir, un vrai désir avait grandi en lui. Alors c'était maintenant pour ces 3 raisons qu'il la voulait, elle et elle seule.

-Écoute Patmol, il me la faut, c'est tout, répliqua James. Toi, t'as qu'à t'en trouver une fille si ça t'énerve autant.

-Nan certainement pas! Dit Sirius avec un sourire, les filles ça amène que des problèmes, j'ai pas besoin de ça dans ma vie.

James se retourna vers Sirius et pouffa devant son opinion. Sirius, lui, haussa les épaules pour se tourner ensuite vers Peter.

-Au fait, Pete, joli coup avec Magalie, tu l'as assez impressionné, je crois.

En réponse, Peter rougit légèrement, tout en souriant, fier de lui, avant de jeter un regard en coin pour vérifier si Potter approuvait. Quand il vit que oui, son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et il continua de marcher en bombant le torse.

Alors qu'ils allaient arriver à la tour de Gryffondor, les 4 amis virent un jeune poufsouffle, peut-être de 3e année, qui semblait concocter une mauvaise blague. Arrivé à sa hauteur, James se fit un peu plus imposant et s'adressa à lui d'une voix autoritaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? L'accusa-t-il.

-Moi…je euhh…je je faisais à bégayer le jeune, ayant perdu toute son assurance face aux maraudeurs, dont il connaissait la réputation.

-En ben t'es dans mon chemin le jeune. Dit durement James, la baguette sortie.

Le garçon tenta donc de reculer, mais ses pieds étant pris dans un filet invisible, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Sirius, James et Peter éclatèrent de rire, alors que Remus murmurait l'antisort derrière eux.

Arrivés au dortoir, les quatre garçons décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils prendraient la soirée assez calmement. James se mit à dessiner, Sirius jouait aux échecs avec Remus et Peter les observait, passant quelque fois des commentaires sur le jeu. Quand ils furent tous ennuyés d'être aussi tranquille, ils décidèrent de faire un petit tour du château sous la cape, pour enfin retourner se coucher, alors que les filles allaient faire de même de leur côté.

Le lever du lendemain fut assez dur pour Amy et Lily, qui s'étaient couchées plus tard que les autres. Après l'examen, malheureusement, les 2 amies ne prirent pas le temps d'aller relaxer dehors sous le beau soleil chaud d'été. Dès le lendemain matin, elles devaient prendre le Poudlard Express pour retourner chez elles. Elles devaient donc faire leur valise, ce qui se révèlerait une tâche assez compliquer puisque leur chambre était dans un bordel inimaginable.

Tout en faisant le ménage dans les vieux parchemins, les épars morceaux de linges, les plumes et bijoux ou maquillage qui traînaient partout, les filles en profitaient pour discuter allègrement. Cet été serait le premier où les 2 adolescentes seraient séparées pour les 2 mois au complet, car Amy partait en France avec ses parents. Il fallait donc que Lily oublie les 2 semaines qu'elle passait d'habitude avec sa best et qu'elle endure encore un peu plus son horrible sœur. Vraiment, cet été serait un vrai calvaire pour cette pauvre Lily, même si elle adorait toujours revoir ses parents.

Une fois dans le train, Lily se sentit vraiment déprimée. Ses vacances s'annonçaient pire que pire! Elles n'avaient même pas commencé qu'elles débutaient mal. En effet, la veille, au dernier banquet de l'année, les maraudeurs avaient bien entendu organisé une petite farce. Lily, en tant que bonne préfète, avait essayé de prévenir cette farce qui serait sans aucun doute portée encore une fois contre les Serpentards. En plus, dans les temps qui régnait avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts qui se promenaient partout commettant des crimes de plus en plus effrayant, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour montrer ses préjugés, qu'ils soient fondés ou non. Seulement, tout ce que Lily avait obtenu était une dispute avec cet imbécile de Potter et les conséquences de la farce en plus. Elle avait donc eut droit, autant que les Serpentards, à un renflement de tête incroyable pour tout le repas. En plus, alors qu'elle expliquait sa façon de penser à Potter, qui la regardait avec un sourire pervers et idiot à la fois, elle se fit avertir par McGonagall parce qu'elle dérangeait tout le monde en criant ainsi. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce Potter!

Et maintenant, elle était en route pour chez elle, où elle allait devoir passer tout l'été toute seule en compagnie de sa sœur! Amy avait beau essayer de lui remonter le moral, rien n'y faisait. Lily était vraiment triste.

-Allez ma belle Lily, ça ne sera pas si pire que ça, je suis sûre, tenta une fois de plus Amy. Et puis, on s'écrira! Je suis certaine que tu peux en masse me parler contre Potter par écrit, finit-elle malicieusement.

-Ah! Ce Potter! Un jour je ne serai pas capable de me retenir et je vais recourir à ma baguette…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire avec ta baguette Evans? la coupa une voix qui tentait de se faire sensuelle. Quelque chose d'amusant j'espère.

Lily sentit ses nerfs bouillir quand elle entendit cette voix. Elle était si exaspérée de son comportement!

-Tu sors ou tu n'as plus de couilles pour le reste de ta vie, est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre Potter? Éclata Lily rouge de fureur.

-Potter, tu devrais vraiment foutre le camp, parce que là elle est sérieuse je crois, ajouta Amy.

De toute façon, Sirius venait d'arriver à ses côtés et l'entraînait déjà au loin. Lily reposa donc sa tête sur l'épaule d'Amy, totalement découragée.

-Tu connais vraiment une formule pour faire ça? Lui demanda Amy, en riant.

-J'en trouverais bien une juste pour lui, le petit monstre! Répondit Lily en riant aussi, une telle idée en tête.

-Au moins, ce n'est pas avec lui que tu passeras l'été!

Cette phrase produit au moins l'effet escompter: Lily lui offrit un sourire grand de soulagement.

-Jamais je ne pourrai supporter ce type, finit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage qui défilait à sa fenêtre.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en penser pour un premier chapitre? J'envoi la suite dès que j'ai eu assez de critiques:P

-xxx-

Eylia


	2. Début des vacances d'été et drame

Bonjour à tous!

Et voilà mon 2e chapitre! Il est pas mal plus long que le premier, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que les prochains vont être aussi longs. Je vais essayer de toujours les mettre à environ une semaine d'intervalle.

Un gros MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! C'est énormément apprécié, ça m'encourage beaucoup! N'hésitez pas à critiquer autant les bons points que les mauvais! ;)

Chapitre 2 : Début des vacances d'été et drame

-Sale horreur, le souper est prêt! Et fait gaffe à bien te tenir ce soir espèce de monstre, mon copain Vernon est là et il ne sait rien sur ton compte de folle. Un conseil, pour essayer de paraître le moindrement potable, à la limite, n'ouvres donc pas la bouche, ça fera des vacances à tout le monde! Lança une voix nasillarde à Lily en passant devant sa chambre.

Cela faisait seulement 3 semaines que les vacances étaient débutées, mais pour Lily ce court temps avait paru une éternité. C'est pourquoi elle se promenait rarement dans sa propre maison, sauf quand ses parents s'y trouvaient. Tout cela était dû à Pétunia, sa détestable sœur. Si Lily restait cloîtrer dans sa chambre, celle-ci ne venait guère la déranger, et devant ses parents, elle se tenait bien de lancer ses petits commentaires. En d'autres mots, les 2 jeunes filles s'ignoraient le plus possible et étaient terriblement hypocrites en face de leurs parents.

Le souper en question fut d'un ennui total pour Lily. Elle n'avait vraiment pas peur de sa sœur, mais à quoi ça servirait de se la mettre à dos pour rien? De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à dire d'intéressant à ce gros bonhomme qui était supposé être un jeune homme charmant aux dires de sa sœur. Enfin, après avoir terminé son souper, elle remonta dans sa chambre lire un peu. À sa grande joie, son hibou, qu'elle avait surnommé choupette, était revenu de France avec une réponse de son amie Amy. Elle s'empressa donc d'aller détacher la lettre de sa patte avant de l'ouvrir impatiemment.

_Salut ma chère Lils! Est-ce que ça va bien toi? Tu tiens toujours le coup avec ta sœur? Si jamais elle te tape trop sur les nerfs, j'ai eu une super idée! Je vais lui envoyer une beuglante! Hihi, qu'elle peur elle aura!_

_Mais sinon, moi ça va vraiment bien ici. Tout est si beau! Je suis allée visiter pleins de châteaux, où des fantômes royaux habitent encore, en se plaignant du bon vieux temps. Au moins, ils peuvent s'amuser à jouer quelques tours aux visiteurs moldus! J'aimerais bien être un fantôme plus tard juste pour cette raison! Et j'irais faire vivre un enfer à ta sœur! Hihi!_

_Oh, mais Lily comme j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi! IL y a tellement de beaux gars ici c'est incroyable! À nous deux, on ferait vraiment un duo infernal! Surtout que seulement avec mes parents et mon grand frère, je me fais trop surveiller pour aller cruiser autant que je le voudrais! En tout cas, c'est pas mal tout pour l'instant. J'attends de tes nouvelles, Lils._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Amy_

Tout en lisant cette lettre, Lily sourit face à la vivacité et l'enthousiasme de son amie. Amy avait toujours su s'émerveiller comme un enfant devant des choses très simple. Mais, bien qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, Lily en faisait souvent autant.

Même si elle ne voulait pas renvoyer Choupette tout de suite pour la laisser se reposer, Lily décida d'écrire sa réponse tout de suite. Puis, quand elle l'eut terminée, elle lit un peu et se coucha. Elle se surprit alors à penser que la vie n'était pas si pire finalement. Potter n'était pas là pour l'embêter, sa sœur l'ignorait la plupart du temps, elle avait ses parents et Amy et quelques-une de ses autres amies lui écrivaient le plus souvent possible. Elle s'endormit alors sur ces douces pensées, ne se doutant pas un instant que sa vie allait changer durant ce même été.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle faisait un rêve étrange à propos de l'école, un « toc toc toc » la réveilla. Elle tenta de repérer la source du bruit qui la dérangeait ainsi. Bien qu'elle était lève-tôt, elle aimait avoir ses heures de sommeil respectives. Finalement, elle aperçut le hibou qui lui apportait la « Gazette des sorciers » à la fenêtre. Elle se dépêcha donc de lui ouvrir, le paya et retourna se coucher pour quelques minutes encore sans même jeter un coup d'œil au journal.

Ce n'est qu'en prenant son petit déjeuner qu'elle daigna enfin ouvrir la gazette. Et ce qu'elle y découvrit en première page lui causa tout un choc.

« MEURTRE AU MANOIR POTTER : c'est la fin de la carrière du grand auror Sony Potter »

Une photo présentait le père de James, tout aussi charmant que son fils. Juste à côté, une autre photo qui présentait cette fois-ci la mère de James, Sirius et James lui-même. Les 3 personnes avaient l'air vraiment exténués. Ils étaient tous sales et couverts d'écorchures et de sang. Surtout Sirius et James. Une grosse bataille avait eu lieu, ça c'était clair, net et précis. Mais ce qui frappa Lily comme un coup de fouet en plein cœur, ce n'est pas l'air désemparé de ces 3 personnes, mais l'air désespéré de James. Il avait l'air si abattu, si seul au monde! Sans comprendre pourquoi, Lily en eu le cœur brisé. À l'école, il avait toujours l'air sûr de lui et au-dessus des autres. Cependant, sur cette photo, on aurait dit que tous les maux de la Terre lui étaient tombés sur les épaules et qu'il ne savait qu'en faire à part les supporter. Dans son regard noisette, on ne lisait plus du tout la suffisance, mais l'impuissance, la douleur et la tristesse. Il devait vraiment être proche de son père pour éprouver une telle douleur. Et en fait, ça ne faisait aucun doute puisqu'il était enfant unique.

En le regardant, Lily se surprit même à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère avait beau l'appeler, elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle ne faisait que regarder James qui, bien qu'il ait toute la peine du monde, semblait vouloir en prendre plus pour supporter sa mère et même Sirius.

Lui ayant coupé l'appétit, Lily monta dans sa chambre avec l'article en main, totalement bouleversée. Elle rassura sans conviction ses parents qui la regardaient, inquiets. Elle était tellement triste pour James! Même si elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, elle ne lui avait jamais souhaité une pareille épreuve! Elle tenta de retrouver son calme et détacher son regard de cet être désemparé qu'était devenu James et commença à lire l'article. Pendant toute la première partie de celui-ci, on détaillait les différentes qualités de Sony Potter, un auror de renommée mondiale. Puis, finalement, Lily arriva à la partie qui l'intéressait…les détails de l'événement. Elle se rendit vite compte que la soirée était relatée de différents points de vue, donc sûrement de ceux des autres aurors présents ainsi que de ceux de la famille et de Sirius (qui faisait presque parti de la famille en fait).

Apparemment, Sirius était déjà chez James quand les premiers mangemorts sont arrivés. La bataille avait été longue et féroce avant que les premiers aurors de secours arrivent, ça avait même été trop long. Par conséquent, Lily observa que la majorité du récit était en fait raconté par James ou Sirius, qui s'étaient battus avec acharnement. Les choses s'étaient ensuite encore plus corsée lorsque Voldemort lui-même est arrivé. Il semblerait qu'il voulait personnellement se venger du père de James, qui était responsable de la mort de plusieurs de ses alliés. Après être venu à bout du père, il avait ensuite pris James et Sirius à part, et les 2 jeunes hommes se sont battus vaillamment jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Ce n'est donc que beaucoup plus tard que les autres aurores étaient arrivés et avaient réussi à mettre un terme au drame.

Finalement, on ventait le courage, la prouesse ainsi que l'habileté dont avaient fait preuve James et Sirius, qui s'étaient battus encore mieux que certains aurores eux-mêmes.

Lily ne fut pas stupéfaite de lire cela, puisqu'elle avait eu mainte fois l'occasion d'observer et même de punir Potter pour ces talents. Cependant, cette circonstance était tout à fait différente. Tout d'un coup, celui qu'elle avait toujours détesté remonta considérablement dans son estime, et elle avait incroyablement pitié de lui et de la misère qu'il endurait. Que ça devait être dur pour lui de supporter tous ces gens avides d'informations! Elle sentait qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose pour lui. À elle-même ça lui paraissait étrange, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir malheureux comme il l'était.

Cependant, après y avoir penser pendant quelques minutes, l'idée lui semblait complètement stupide. Que pouvait-elle faire? Lui envoyer une lettre? Elle se mit à rire amèrement à cette idée. Tout le collège de Poudlard au complet allait apprendre la nouvelle et vouloir consoler le beau et parfait James Potter – surtout ses nombreuses admiratrices! Qu'est-ce que la sienne aurait de différente des autres? Non, il fallait qu'elle trouve une meilleure idée, une idée qui l'aiderait vraiment. Dire qu'on est désolé ne résout rien, elle pouvait facilement l'imaginer! Et si elle perdait un parent, de quoi aurait-elle besoin? Après y avoir penser un court instant, elle trouva finalement une idée. Si ça lui arrivait, elle aurait besoin de la présence de ses amis, elle aurait besoin d'être supportée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la gazette…et son regard dévia à l'adresse ainsi que la date des funérailles. C'était vraiment le moment opportun selon elle! La belle rousse espérait seulement que cette idée plairait également à un grand ébouriffé au regard noisette…

Le matin des funérailles arriva soudainement pour Lily. Bien qu'elle ait maintes fois failli changer d'idée, une petite voix en elle avait également maintes fois répéter que c'était une bonne chose à faire. Et puis, que pouvait-il arriver de si mal? En fait, Lily ne voulait même pas y penser…

Plus l'heure avançait, et plus elle se sentait angoissée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait une fois rendue là-bas? Elle serait un vrai parasite! Et si ce n'était finalement que la famille qui était invitée? Pendant qu'elle enfilait sa magnifique robe noire, une tonne de questions la tourmentait. Pourtant, la petite voix s'acharnait et continuait pour ne jamais la faire renoncer. Finalement, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle se tenait timidement devant le manoir Potter, après être descendue de la voiture de ses parents.

Le manoir était tout à fait incroyable. En fait, surtout incroyablement immense et incroyablement beau! Lily était époustouflée. Fait en grande partie de pierre rude et ancienne, il ressemblait à un de ces châteaux du moyen âge qui renfermaient pleins de secrets et de mystères. L'imposante structure semblait avoir traversé les plus dures épreuves et combattue les plus grandes catastrophes. Lily était persuadée que s'il n'y avait pas de fantômes y habitant en ce moment, du moins y en avait-il eu plusieurs quelques années auparavant. De plus, l'environnement entourant le manoir ajoutait encore de la magie au lieu. Tout semblait ensorcelé, et les arbres avaient l'air de gardien, prêts à tout pour protéger ce lieu enchanteur.

La séduisante jeune femme était tellement absorbée par sa contemplation du manoir Potter qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte des regards qui se retournaient à sa vue. Plus d'un invité l'observait avec respect et ravissement, époustouflés de la grande beauté et sensualité qui se dégageait d'elle. Sa robe noire moulante, mais simple, mettait l'emphase sur ses yeux vert étincelant et sa chevelure rousse flamboyante sous les rayons chauds du soleil. Les spectateurs se demandaient presque si ce n'était pas une déesse tout juste descendue sur terre.

Ce n'est qu'après un certain temps que l'objet de toute cette convoitise se réveilla enfin, la gêne reprenant le dessus aussitôt. Lily surprît alors quelques regards allant vers elle et se mit à chercher la raison de sa venue du regard. La plupart des personnes présentes semblaient venir du ministère et tout le monde étaient vraiment très élégants, tous de noirs vêtus. À ce moment, Lily aurait désiré plus que tout avoir des cheveux d'une autre couleur, car elle sentait bien qu'elle attirait beaucoup l'attention. Finalement, elle repéra Potter, un peu plus loin d'elle, parlant respectueusement avec ce qui semblait être des employés connaissant son père. Tout dans ses manières était différent de ce qu'elle était habituée. Il discutait avec sérieux et d'un respect incroyable. Il semblait poli et ouvert. Enfin, Lily en eu le rouge aux joues à cette pensée, sa chemise et son pantalon noir, qui s'agençait parfaitement à ses cheveux, le faisaient paraître très élégant et lui donnaient même un air séducteur et sexy. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'elle avait de telles pensées à l'égard de Potter et elle essaya de se ressaisir le mieux possible, surprise de ces sentiments inusités. Bien qu'elle le regardait depuis un bon moment, James ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Aussi, il ne constata la présence de sa belle que lorsque Sirius, qui avait repéré Lily, vint lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de lui indiquer la direction où se trouvait la jeune femme.

Potter, qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce que disait Sirius, se retourna pour regarder dans la direction que celui-ci lui indiquait. Il eut alors le regard le plus emplis de surprise que Lily n'ait jamais vue. Il semblait tout à fait incrédule et son regard fit rougir Lily d'embarras le plus total. En cet instant, elle ne se sentit vraiment pas à sa place, mais même si elle désirait se retourner et partir en courant, on aurait dit que le regard de James la clouait littéralement sur place. Quiconque aurait observé James à ce moment aurait pu détailler son regard bien mieux que Lily, qui était en proie à la plus grande gêne de sa vie. En fait, on n'y lisait pas que de la surprise ou de l'incrédulité, mais également du désir – Lily était tout à fait craquante - et finalement de la gêne. Vraiment, les 2 jeunes gens ne savaient pas trop quoi faire dans cette situation. Finalement, la première surprise passée, James et Sirius firent les premiers pas en se rendant vers Lily, James s'excusant auprès des personnes avec qui il discutait. Arrivé à une distance convenable de la belle Lily, James se lança.

-Evans! Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque, mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Finit-il, un peu trop abruptement à son goût.

Lily semblait désespérée alors que la gêne prenait une fois de plus le dessus. De plus, le regard inquisiteur des deux amis était insupportable.

-Hum…désolé, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je vais partir. Déclara-t-elle à une vitesse effarante.

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour enfin fuir ce lieu maudit, elle sentit une main agripper son poignet.

-NON!

Une main chaude, confortable, qui lui fit ressentir des picotements tout le long de son bras. Puis, cette main se retira aussitôt qu'elle était venue.

-Enfin, je veux dire, non, reste… tu auras fait tout ce chemin pour rien sinon. Viens donc à l'intérieur. Finit James, d'une voix qui tentait de se faire un peu plus calme.

-Je vais aller voir ta mère pour voir si tout est correct, je vais revenir vous rejoindre dans le salon, déclara Sirius d'une voix grave avant de partir à travers la foule de gens vêtus de noir.

Une fois arrivés dans le salon, confortablement installés, James répéta sa question à Lily, avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci.

-Alors…finalement, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? Demanda-t-il du ton qui se voulait le plus doux et le plus poli possible.

Pour une fois qu'il n'essayait pas de l'impressionner! Lily sentit bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter la question, alors elle se força à répondre et tenta de paraître le moins ridicule possible.

-Eh bien, c'est que comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai appris la nouvelle en recevant la gazette. Elle parlait tout doucement, de la gêne volant encore un peu dans sa voix. C'est juste que…devait-elle inventer une raison plus crédible? Oh et puis non, elle était rendue, elle devait se lancer. Lorsque j'ai vu la photo de Sirius, toi et ta mère, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose pour toi. À présent, elle parlait très très vite, comme si elle voulait se débarrasser de ses aveux. Alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir ici pour les funérailles. Je me suis dit que la présence de personnes que tu connais ne fait jamais de mal dans ces moments-là.

Et voilà, elle lui avait dit. Et elle se sentait incroyablement idiote. Ses yeux s'obstinaient à étudier le plancher, mais le silence s'étendait tellement qu'elle décida enfin de relever la tête. Malheur à elle, James avait l'air complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, et, pour lui, avait-elle dit? C'était vraiment étrange. Néanmoins, il en fut très touché et il était trop anéanti pour essayer de tout comprendre. Il la regarda donc tranquillement et finalement, lui offrit un sourire plein de gratitude. Il n'était pas capable de prononcer un mot, mais il était content, ému même, et l'important était que ça paraisse. Son léger hochement de tête fut comme un « merci » pour Lily, auquel celle-ci répondit par un haussement d'épaules voulant dire « pas de quoi ».

Sirius, qui était arrivé entre-temps, alla s'asseoir à côté de James. Un silence gêné régnait dans la pièce, qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne semblait apte à briser. Enfin, James ouvrit la bouche.

-Alors, …qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton été Evans?

-Ah, hum, pas grand chose. Je m'occupe comme je peux.

Lily voulait bien partir une discussion, mais certainement pas au sujet de sa sœur et de sa famille… Par conséquent, le silence reprit de plus belle. Sirius, qui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec la présence de Lily – c'était bien la première fois qu'il devait tenter de faire copain copain avec une fille sans tenter de l'impressionner! – restait la bouche fermée sec et regardait partout autour de lui comme si tout lui paraissait soudain d'un grand intérêt. Lily décida que s'en était assez, ils n'étaient quand même pas pour passer tout l'après-midi cloîtrer dans le salon et ce silence interminable!

-Tu n'aurais pas des personnes à aller voir ou aider ta mère? Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de faire ce que vous avez à faire…

-Oui, tu as raison, répondit James avec un peu plus d'entrain, viens avec nous, je vais te présenter quelques personnes.

Puis, alors que les 3 allaient sortir du salon, un grand bruit retentit dans la cheminée. Lily, qui n'avait jamais utilisé de poudre de cheminette, eu un petit saut de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Remus Lupin se relever du sol, son costume parsemé de quelques brins de poussière qu'il prit soin d'épousseter avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

-Hey, Lunard! T'es en retard. L'accusa Sirius, un maigre sourire au coin des lèvres, signe qu'il blaguait.

-Quoi! Lui répondit le Lunard en question, je n'ai que 5 minutes de retard!

Et Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami pour toute réponse. Ça paraissait qu'ils essayaient tous de paraître plus heureux qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Ils avaient dû tous bien connaître le père de James et Lily les admirait pour leur courage. Soudain, Remus releva vivement sa tête vers Lily et la dévisagea un instant avant de tendre amicalement la main.

-Tiens, bonjour Lily. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Lui demanda-t-il très gentiment.

Son attitude apaisa presque magiquement toute la tension et l'embarras qui régnait depuis l'arrivée de Lily. Elle en fut si soulagée qu'elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, lui serra la main et expliqua :

-Je viens remonter le moral des troupes!

Enfin, un petit rire retentit chez tout le monde. Cela faisait du bien un peu d'humour, si peu soit-il.

-Bon, alors on va voir dehors? Il y a encore une tonne de gens à accueillir, annonça James en les entraînant tous vers la cour.

S'ensuivit une tournée de présentations à travers tous les membres du ministère, qui ne cessaient d'accorder un tas de louanges au grand aurore. Lily devina encore plus comment il était respecter, se disant qu'il devait vraiment être une bonne personne de son vivant. La petite troupe d'amis se séparait parfois, Lily restant souvent avec James ou Remus, Sirius étant un peu moins ouvert à sa présence. En fait, il semblait même légèrement méfiant et mal à l'aise envers Lily, mais personne n'aurait pu dire pourquoi, excepter peut-être James.

Tout l'après-midi se passa plutôt bien. Vers les 4-5h, un buffet fut sorti au grand air pour les invités et c'est à ce moment que Peter fit enfin son apparition. En arrivant devant ses amis, il se confondit en excuses pour son retard – il avait oublié que c'était cette journée-ci – jusqu'à ce que James et Sirius deviennent complètement exaspérés et lui disent assez sèchement qu'ils avaient très bien compris. Lily aurait presque rit de Peter, qui avait l'air totalement effrayé par ses propres amis, mais elle se contenta seulement d'un sourire légèrement farceur. Finalement, tout le monde alla manger, profitant d'un répit de tristesse dans l'atmosphère.

Puis, après que tout le monde eut plus ou moins bien manger – la famille n'ayant presque rien avalé – le moment fatidique arriva; l'enterrement. Toutes les personnes présentes allèrent se placer sur des chaises entourant le cercueil encore ouvert. Puis, le Premier ministre de la magie alla se placer en face de celui-ci pour prononcer quelques paroles au sujet de cet homme qui avait sauvé tant de vies et qui avait fait preuve d'un grand courage tout au long de son existence. Au premier rang, la mère de James pleuraient, tentant en vain de retenir ses larmes. À ses côtés, James approuvait le discours du ministre et réconfortait sa mère en lui tenant chaleureusement la main. Enfin, après James suivait Sirius, le visage empreint d'une grande tristesse et douleur, même si on voyait bien qu'il essayait de rester impassible. Dans l'air, on pouvait presque palper la douleur de toutes ces personnes réunis en ce lieu. Lily étouffait dans toute cette tristesse. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir connu Sony Potter, elle se sentait au bord des larmes elle aussi. L'instant n'était que trop dramatique. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de James d'aller réciter son discours sur son père. Tout devint encore pire. Les sanglots de Mme Potter redoublèrent par à-coups, Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains et Peter se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sur sa chaise. Il se dandinait un peu, sûrement en train de se demander si ce supplice durait éternellement. En fait, Lily se sentait un peu dans le même état que lui. James avait de la misère à parler clairement comme à son habitude. Sa voix était un peu étouffée, comme s'il avait une grosse boule dans la gorge. Et il en avait une. C'était vraiment dur de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Le ciel, comme s'il réagissait aux humeurs du sol, s'assombrit pour le reste de la cérémonie. Quand James eut finit son discours, il jeta un dernier regard à son père et s'en alla. Lily crut qu'il s'enfuyait, qu'il voulait aller réfléchir seul un peu. En fait, il était allé chercher ce qui devait être la baguette de son père, qu'il déposa cérémonieusement auprès de son ancien propriétaire.

Puis, sa mère cette fois-ci, se leva et alla déposer une petite boîte à côté de son défunt mari. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais on pouvait lire toute la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait sur son visage. Enfin, Sirius et James fermèrent le cercueil. Ensuite, avec l'aide de plusieurs autres hommes, ils firent descendre le cercueil dans les profondeurs de la terre, où il reposerait à jamais. L'émotion se faisait sentir et Lily était de plus en plus triste en observant l'air qu'affichait James. Si elle en avait eu le courage, elle aurait couru jusqu'à lui pour lui sauter dans les bras et lui assurer que tout était correct, que la vie valait encore la peine d'être vécu. Mais elle resta là, assisse sur sa chaise, en pensant comment il était triste et si beau en même temps. Elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées en ce moment, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en détourner. Potter était vraiment charmant et séduisant lorsqu'il était lui-même et qu'il se montrait humain.

Enfin, dans un dernier élan de tristesse, le cercueil fut recouvert de terre. Plusieurs sorciers transféraient de la terre d'une petite montagne jusqu'au trou du cercueil à l'aide de leur baguette. Quand ce fut enfin terminer et que des personnes commencèrent à se lever, Lily tenta de recouvrer son calme. Elle frissonnait et avait mal au cœur à cause de cette cérémonie. Jamais elle n'était allée à un enterrement auparavant et celui-là la bouleversait totalement. Une si grande souffrance régnait encore dans l'air, tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était que tout redevienne normal, qu'il y ait du bonheur à nouveau. En fait, on aurait dit qu'une troupe de détraqueurs étaient débarquée. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle était là pour James, pas pour elle! Elle releva finalement la tête et aperçut les maraudeurs qui se tenaient légèrement à l'écart du cercueil. Ils avaient l'air si unis, tous en train de se supporter moralement ainsi, qu'elle ne voulut pas aller briser cette réunion. Elle se trouvait stupide de rester assise là à ne rien faire, mais lorsque James partit avec sa mère, elle décida qu'elle pouvait se joindre au groupe. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la seule personne qui se manifestait était en fait Pettigrew, qui n'arrêtait pas de couiner.

-Oh, pauvre James! Vivre quelque chose de si terrible! Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir! Et cette cérémonie, elle était si terrible. C'était misérable. Au moins, le discours de James était fabuleux. À la fin, j'ai eu le goût de l'applaudir, mais personne ne l'a fait…j'étais perdu…

-Vraiment Peter, tu ne pourrais pas la mettre en veilleuse?

Remus, qui ne s'énervait pas facilement d'habitude, était vraiment désespéré de Peter. Il était tellement innocent parfois! Au moins, Peter lui obéit.

-Hey les gars, …et Evans, ça vous dit d'allez à l'intérieur un peu? Je ne peux plus supporter tous ces gens qui nous rôdent autour en prétendant être triste, dit Sirius d'un air grognon.

-D'accord, d'ailleurs ça commence à se rafraîchir, acquiesça Lily.

Lorsque les 4 furent à l'intérieur, l'atmosphère commença enfin à se détendre. Remus engagea une maigre, mais constante conversation avec Lily en parlant de tout et de rien, à laquelle même Peter ou Sirius participèrent un peu. Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que tous les invités étaient partis, ils sortirent tous dehors pour aller voir où se trouvais James et sa mère. Ils se tenaient debout près de la tombe de Sony Potter. James avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère en signe d'apaisement et de protection. Maintenant, c'était lui l'homme de la maison. Enfin, mère et fils s'enlacèrent et James laissa sa mère seule un peu pour venir retrouver ses amis. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Remus et James se donnèrent une tape dans le dos, puis Sirius et James se donnèrent une grande accolade. À cet instant, si quelqu'un avait dit à Lily que ces deux-là étaient frères, elle l'aurait crû sans se poser une question. Il régnait entre eux un tel lien, un lien indestructible. Et c'était plus fort que de la simple amitié. Tous 2 se supportait autant que l'autre et on sentait que s'ils passaient à travers cette épreuve, ce serait grâce à leur amitié sacrée.

Quand les 2 amis se séparèrent, Lily observa James. Elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de tout contenir à l'intérieur de lui, d'être le plus fort possible. Mais c'était impossible, il devait laisser sortir quelque chose. Cependant, plus ça allait et plus il retenait tout. Il essayait de ne pas pleurer, de cacher sa peine et sa souffrance. Comme ce devait être dur de perdre son père à cet âge… Lily voulait l'aider, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire. Puis, elle réalisa l'heure qu'il était. Il n'était quand même pas si tard, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus s'imposer et elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle ne reviendrait pas tard. Alors elle décida d'aller lui téléphoner à l'extérieur avec son téléphone cellulaire – puisqu'il n'y avait sûrement pas de téléphone chez James.

L'appel prit un certain temps, puisque c'était sa sœur qui avait décroché. Elle avait donc eu droit à un lot d'injures avant de pouvoir enfin parler à sa mère. En se retournant pour rentrer dans la maison dire au revoir à tout le monde, elle aperçut James au bord de la tombe, assis sur une chaise. Elle décida d'enfin justifié la raison pour laquelle elle s'était rendue ici cet après-midi, c'est-à-dire tenter d'apporter un peu de réconfort à Potter. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et, tout doucement, posa une main sur son épaule. Aussitôt, il se retourna, surpris. Elle s'approcha une chaise et pris place près de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air sûr s'il désirait oui ou non sa présence à ses côtés, mais n'émit aucune objection. Alors, Lily commença à parler, de la voix la plus tendre et douce qu'elle pouvait.

-Tu sais…même si tu veux supporter ta mère et Sirius…, elle parlait d'une voix calme, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu as le droit d'être triste.

James la regardait avec un air désemparé, comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il en avait vraiment le droit. Au moins, il l'écoutait, et cela avec beaucoup d'attention. Lily, se sentant encouragée, continua.

-Il ne faut pas que tu gardes tout à l'intérieur comme tu le fais. Un jour, ça va bien devoir sortir. Tu sais, même si tu es un gars, il n'y a pas de mal à pleurer. Tu es un humain, c'est normal. Il faut tout laisser sortir, James.

Elle le regardait avec tant d'affection. En plus, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Mais elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, elle voulait seulement qu'il se débarrasse d'un peu de sa peine. Mais lui n'avait pas l'air sûr qu'il voulait se montrer si faible devant elle. Il détourna son regard d'elle et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Puis, il eut un haussement d'épaule. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses mains. Et il commença à pleurer calmement. Tout doucement. Enfin, ça sortait. Lily lui entoura alors doucement les épaules et le rapprocha légèrement d'elle. Finalement, il s'abandonna contre elle, bien que sanglotant tout aussi tranquillement. Lily lui frottait doucement le bras, les cheveux. Elle lui disait des petits mots rassurants à l'oreille. La jeune femme pouvait sentir son odeur légèrement parfumée et fraîche, mais également son odeur de chagrin. Elle ressentait à travers leurs vêtements la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Le moment était doux et chaud. Après quelques minutes, James s'écarta légèrement d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot, mais Lily comprit bien qu'il la remerciait. Tout son corps se sentit alors détendu, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle avait fait quelque chose de bien. Donc, elle le laissa un peu seul avec son père et alla dire au revoir aux autres avant d'aller attendre sa mère dans l'entrée.

Voilà! Alors, vous avez aimé? Donnez-moi votre avis!

-xxx-

Eylia


	3. Fin des vacances et rencontres

Bonjour à tous!

Voici maintenant ce 3e chapitre que vous attendiez avec tant d'impatience! ;). Je m'excuse de le mettre un peu tard (j'aurais préféré le mettre hier ou au moins tôt ce matin) mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec. En effet, vous allez remarquer qu'il est assez court, mais imaginez-vous qu'il l'était encore énormément plus avant. J'ai dû rajouter plusieurs parties à la dernière minute et bref, je ne sais pas trop quel est le résultat final… Alors vos critiques vont être encore plus importantes pour ce chapitre-ci, afin de me montrer si je me suis vraiment plantée ou non! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien l'intention de me reprendre dans le prochain!

Un gros MERCI à tous mes reviewers! Vos commentaires sont toujours aussi appréciés et je vous rappelle que je suis ouverte autant aux critiques positives que négatives!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : Fin des vacances et rencontres

Quelques jours après les funérailles, Lily était une fois de plus étendue sur son lit, en train de méditer sur ce qu'y s'était passé. Cette journée avait vraiment été étrange… En fait, ça lui avait fait bizarre de voir un James si différent de ce qu'il était à l'ordinaire. C'était comme si elle avait rencontré une toute nouvelle personne. Un James sensible, humain et attentionné! C'était vraiment tout le contraire de Potter. Elle se demandait si, une fois à l'école, il redeviendrait le même qu'il était auparavant. Soudain, elle fut détournée de ses pensées par un hibou grand-duc qui venait de se faufiler avec difficulté à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Lily n'avait jamais vu ce hibou avant et fut instantanément curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui apportait. Elle détacha avec empressement la lettre attachée à sa patte, puis l'ouvrit sans hésiter, mais fut déçue en découvrant comment elle était courte.

Bonjour Lily,

Je voulais seulement te remercier d'avoir été là à l'enterrement. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes de bonnes vacances.

Avec reconnaissance,

James Potter

En lisant la lettre, Lily sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus fort. « Vraiment, ce garçon a de la classe » se dit-elle. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de recevoir cette lettre, si courte soit-elle. Un instant, elle repensa au moment où James avait reposé dans ses bras, se délivrant d'un peu de sa douleur. À ce souvenir, les joues de la belle rousse rosirent légèrement. Elle se rappelait très bien la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et le bien qu'elle en avait ressentit. Sous ses doigts, elle avait pu sentir les fermes épaules de James, les muscles de son dos tendu. La jeune fille ravala sa salive en essayant de penser à autre chose et décida de répondre à la lettre de James.

En fait, elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, puisque James ne lui avait posé aucune question, mais elle n'avait pas grand chose d'intéressant à faire et se dit qu'une correspondance avec James l'occuperait. Mais surtout, c'était un petit désir caché au fond d'elle qui la poussait à répondre à cette lettre. Lily ne voulait pas que tout se termine ainsi, elle désirait apprendre à connaître James un peu plus. Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité, sa curiosité la poussait à vouloir retrouver les multiples autres facettes que pouvait abriter ce jeune homme. Seulement, quand elle voulut commencer à écrire sa lettre, la jeune fille se retrouva fort dépourvu, car elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi écrire. Devait-elle débuter par une formule amicale ou polie? « Cher James… » débuta-t-elle juste avant de chiffonner son parchemin.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures et plusieurs parchemins chiffonnés qu'elle eut enfin une lettre « potable » entre ses mains.

_**Bonjour James, **_

_**Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir pu t'aider. Moi ici mes vacances sont assez ordinaires, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Et toi, est-ce que tout se passe bien?**_

_**Avec sincérité,**_

_**Lily Evans**_

Elle se dit qu'il allait trouver étrange de recevoir une réponse, mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Quelque chose en elle la poussait à le faire et elle l'avait écouté. Elle relit une dernière fois sa lettre complétée et l'attacha à son hibou Choupette.

Il ne restait maintenant que 2 semaines avant le retour à l'école. À leur étonnement à tous les 2, James et Lily étaient devenu très amis. Ils étaient un peu les confidents l'un de l'autre. Sirius même avait baissé ses gardes envers Lily et l'appréciait maintenant beaucoup. Tout s'était fait tranquillement, bien sûr. Au début, ils se donnaient quelques nouvelles sans grande importance sur leur vie respectives. Puis, Sirius était parti de chez lui pour aller vivre chez James. Cette nouvelle fut sans détour dévoilée à Lily et au fur à mesure que le temps avançait, une plus grande complicité se tissa entre l'adolescente et les garçons. Chacun en savait un peu plus sur les habitudes et la vie de l'autre et ils s'entendaient très bien. L'appréhension de Lily diminua donc énormément, il lui semblait maintenant presque impossible que James redevienne arrogant et prétentieux à l'école, ce n'était vraiment pas le même depuis la mort de son père. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas encore parlé de cette nouvelle amitié à Amy, à qui elle confiait habituellement tout. Peut-être parce que cette relation la surprenait encore beaucoup ou peut-être juste parce qu'elle la considérait comme un secret.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée. Amy était tout juste revenue de son voyage et elle et Lily s'étaient arrangée pour se voir aussitôt, profitant du fait qu'elles devaient acheter leurs fournitures scolaires sur le chemin de Traverse. Étant donné qu'il était lundi, presque les seules personnes présentes sur le chemin par cette belle journée ensoleillée étaient des étudiants de Poudlard. Se promenant des boutiques de livres aux boutiques de robes de sorcier et autres, elles eurent la chance de rencontrer plusieurs de leurs amies de Poudlard. La journée était vraiment merveilleuse et joyeuse, avec tous ces élèves qui se rencontraient après 2 mois de vacances. Dans cette atmosphère calme et sereine, personne n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir, parmis eux, des sorciers diaboliques surnommés mangemorts, prêts en tout temps à semer la discorde. L'innocence régnait haut et fort, chez les petits et les grands. On voyait fréquemment de jeunes sorciers d'ascendance moldue tout juste débarqués dans ce monde magique et époustouflant, s'émerveillant par-ci par-là, de tout et de rien. Il y avait aussi les vieux habitués, qui ne faisaient que profiter de la chaleur du soleil pour leur faire oublier les menaces qui ne cessaient de croître autour d'eux. Le chemin était peuplé comme jamais, éclatant de toute part en exclamations et retrouvailles. Les deux meilleures amies se fondaient dans cette masse chaleureuse, contente de s'être enfin retrouvées. Elles riaient pour un rien, s'enchantaient devant les nouveautés qui étaient sorties au cours de l'été.

Tandis que Lily allait entrer dans une boutique de robes de sorcier à la suite de Amy, elle s'entendit interpellée et stoppa net avant de se retourner pour chercher la personne qui l'appelait.

-LILY! Attends-moi! S'époumonait Alice, une de ses compagnes de dortoir et amies.

-Eh Amy, regarde qui vient d'apparaître, informa Lily par-dessus son épaule avant d'ouvrir grands les bras afin d'y accueillir Alice. Salut Alice, c'est super de te voir ici!

-Salut Lils, salut Amy! Je viens presque juste d'arriver, vous?

-Ça fait déjà un petit bout…répondit Amy, est-ce que tu as vu les autres filles?

-Non pas encore croisée! De toute façon, aucune chance de voir Carmen aujourd'hui, elle doit venir après demain je crois.

-Amy, tu n'as pas du tout posé la bonne question, la gronda Lily amicalement, il faut demander à Alice si elle a eu la grande et immense chance de rencontrer son amour de toujours! Finit-elle, malicieuse tout en se tournant vers l'intéressée qui rougissait légèrement.

-Non, Lily, je n'ai pas encore vu Frank! Et ce n'est pas mon amour, on ne sort vraiment pas ensemble, on est juste ami! Finit-elle tristement.

-Ça ne tarderait pas autant si tu te jetais à l'eau ma belle, encouragea la rousse.

-Moi je vais prier pour une tonne de nouveaux couples cette année! S'exclama Amy avec vivacité en signe de conclusion.

Lily et Alice éclatèrent de rire face à son enthousiasme, vite suivies par Amy elle-même. Finalement, elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans la boutique et continuèrent leur magasinage. Amy et Lily avaient déjà pris leurs ingrédients manquants pour les cours de potions, alors avec Alice elles achetèrent leurs nouvelles robes, leur multitude de livres scolaires et elles marchaient maintenant calmement en direction du magasin d'animaux magiques pour peut-être acheter un hibou à Amy. Celle-ci était justement en train de raconter, avec maints détails, ses vacances en France lorsqu'elle dû s'interrompre.

-Salut beauté, murmura une voix grave à l'oreille de Lily.

Celle-ci, agréablement surprise, se retourna, s'attendant à faire face à un grand ébouriffé aux cheveux noirs de jais, mais fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'elle reconnut le charmant, mais aussi un peu vantard, Amos Diggory. L'année précédente, les deux jeunes gens avaient commencé à être bien amis, étant donné que son meilleur ami, Sébastien, avait depuis un moment jeté son dévolu sur Amy. Amos était peut-être un des seuls à pouvoir faire légèrement concurrence aux maraudeurs, étant un grand blond aux yeux verts de 7e année à Serdaigle. L'intérêt qu'il portait à Lily la surprenait beaucoup au début, mais finalement elle s'y était habituée.

-Oh, salut Amos! S'exclama-t-elle tout de même gentiment.

-Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu étais déçue de mon apparition, ria-t-il.

-Mais non, je suis toujours aussi contente de te voir, tu le sais bien. Alors, comment vas-tu?

-Très bien, et vous?

Se sentant interpellées, Alice et Amy, qui avaient commencé à discuter entre elles se tournèrent vers lui pour répondre.

-Moi ça va super, dit Alice, un peu gênée.

-Moi aussi! Répondit Amy avec son enthousiasme habituel, comment va Séb?

-Très bien, mais il s'ennuie de toi! Il va le regretter quand je lui dirai que j'ai eu la chance de te voir aujourd'hui et qu'il n'y est pas. Dit Amos, souriant à pleine dent.

Finalement, Amos partit, ayant plusieurs autres achats à faire. Les filles se retrouvant seules, Alice et Lily se jetèrent sur Amy.

-Wow, Amy! Serais-tu enfin prête à accepter Séb dans ton cœur! S'exclama Lily.

-C'est vrai, tu as l'air bien enthousiaste de le revoir à la rentrée…déclara Alice.

-Bon, calmez-vous, vous allez chercher bien trop loin! Riposta Amy. Je suis sympathique, c'est tout.

-Amy, je suis ta meilleure amie, je vois très bien que tu n'as pas la même attitude que l'an dernier à son sujet. Répliqua Lily.

-Écoutes, je ne dis pas je vais accepter toutes ses avances, mais je vais au moins tenter d'être plus ouverte, ça te va?

Avec entrain, Lily hocha la tête, contente à l'idée que son amie baissera enfin ses gardes envers ce typique prince charmant. Il y avait deux ans, le jeune serdaigle avait tranquillement commencé à se rapprocher d'Amy, mais lorsque celle-ci s'était rendu compte, l'année dernière, qu'il avait un œil dessus, sa réaction avait considérablement changé. Elle était devenue distante et s'était renfermée sur elle-même, n'étant pas sûre des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le garçon. Évidemment, cette réaction était des plus habituelle venant de la jeune fille. À chaque fois qu'un jeune homme voulait s'immiscer amoureusement dans sa vie, elle reculait, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Pourtant cette année allait être différente. Cela faisait près de cinq ans que Lily et les autres filles tentaient de la persuader de se montrer plus ouverte envers ses prétendants et elles les avaient enfin écoutées plus sérieusement cet été, leurs lettres ayant été très convaincantes.

D'ailleurs, les trois filles marchaient maintenant tranquillement, terminant leurs derniers achats. Elles discutaient gaiement, lorsque Amy percuta durement un passant en marchant.

-Oh! Désolé Parker, je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa Sirius d'une voix grave.

L'intérieur de Amy fit un léger saut de surprise en entendant cette voix. Toutefois, rien ne parut et elle resta impassible avant d'afficher une moue malicieuse.

-Black et Potter! Tiens donc, vous avez finalement réussi à distancer vos admiratrices? Oh! Filez vite, je crois que j'en vois une revenir à la course! Se moqua-t-elle avec son sourire enjoué qui ne la quittait jamais.

Les deux gars furent assez pris au dépourvu par cette réaction.

-Euhh…salut Lily… dit James d'un air incertain, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Amy avait réagi de la sorte alors que lui et Sirius se considéraient amis avec sa meilleure amie.

Lily, qui était rouge comme une tomate, ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Amy et Alice la regardaient bouche ouverte, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Depuis quand James l'appelait-il Lily? Et depuis quand s'adressait-il à elle avait cet air incertain? La belle rousse eue un sourire gêné avant de répondre à James.

-Salut les gars…alors… vous passez une bonne journée? Demanda-t-elle innocemment, avant de se faire emporter au loin par Amy, Alice à leur trousse.

Les 3 filles plantèrent là les gars qui ne comprenaient vraiment rien à rien.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque! S'exclama Amy, une fois à l'abri des garçons.

-Je…désolé, je ne te l'ai pas dit…s'excusa Lily.

-Alors viens, je veux tout savoir, répliqua Amy.

Elles allèrent donc dans un endroit tranquille pour bavarder et Lily lui raconta tout en détail, depuis la reçue du journal annonçant la mort du père de James, en passant par l'enterrement, les échanges de lettres, jusqu'à ce moment-ci. Alice avait du partir continuer ses achats alors les 2 jeunes femmes purent s'expliquer. Amy était un peu fâchée que Lily ne lui ai pas parlé de tout cela, elle qui lui disait tout d'habitude, en plus qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le lui avait caché.

-Mais j'ai eu l'air d'une vraie folle pas commode moi tout à l'heure!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Lily, je vais leur expliquer que tu n'étais pas au courant qu'ils pouvaient être sympas, finit Lily en riant.

Finalement, elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras, oubliant toute cette histoire instantanément. Le reste de la journée se passa sans autres anicroches et les 2 filles ne revirent (malheureusement) pas les garçons.

Alors? Je me suis plantée, ou non? Faites-moi part de vos commentaires, ça va m'aider à m'améliorer encore plus!

Prochain chapitre, sûrement meilleur et plus long, dans environ une semaine s'il n'y a aucun problème!

-xxx-

Eylia


	4. Retour à l'école et mésentente

Chapitre 4 : Retour à l'école et mésentente

La journée de la rentrée des classes était enfin arrivée. Lily venait tout juste de dire au revoir à ses parents sur le quai de la gare, sa sœur n'aillant (heureusement) pas pu venir.

Alors qu'elle cherchait dans la foule des visages familiers, elle s'entendit appelée par une puissante voix grave, qui venait d'une bonne distance. En se retournant, elle aperçu Amos entouré d'une bande de copains, qui lui faisait signe avec énergie. Puis, elle remarqua le sourire éclatant de sa meilleure amie juste à côté des gars, leur parlant avec entrain. En voyant Amos faire un signe dans la direction opposée, celle-ci se retourna et vit finalement Lily.

-Amy! Salut ma belle! Dit Lily avec joie de retrouver son amie, impatiente à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle année à ses côtés.

-Salut Lily, tu t'es bien rendue? Répondit Amy.

-Oui, pas de problème. En plus, ma sœur n'est pas venue! En tout cas, toi tu es en bonne compagnie, finit la jeune rousse avec un sourire pour les garçons qui les écoutaient parler depuis que Lily avait fait son apparition.

-Justement, des gars qui voudraient bien avoir un peu d'attention et te dire bonjour, intervint Amos avec un sourire.

Les 4 amis parlèrent un instant ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent interrompre par un impressionnant coup de sifflet annonçant le départ imminent de la locomotive rouge. Le groupe se sépara dans la foule, après que les gars aient fait promettre aux filles de venir les voir dans leur compartiment au cours du voyage. Alors que Lily et Amy se pressaient pour aller monter dans le train, Lily jetait des coups d'œil furtifs partout autour d'elle, comme si elle espérait apercevoir quelqu'un.

-Lily, ma chère Lily, serais-tu prête à m'avouer le nom de la personne que tu cherches si ardemment? Demanda Amy, le regard vibrant de malice.

Lily se retourna brusquement vers elle, surprise.

-Mais…eee…je cherche personne en particulier! Juste comme ça, pour voir! Et puis, on n'a toujours pas trouvé les filles, finit-elle dans un sourire victorieux, contente de s'être trouver une bonne excuse.

-Vraiment? Dit Amy, sceptique. Ah, j'aurais juré que tu cherchais un grand ébouriffé aux yeux bruns qui est juste là.

Instantanément, Lily se retourna vers la direction qu'indiquait Amy. Cette dernière se mit à rire, fière d'avoir piégé son amie. Face à la moue boudeuse qu'affichait maintenant son amie, Amy continua.

-C'est fou ce que des choses étranges peuvent se produire dans le monde…Lily Evans cherchant James Potter des yeux, presque désespérément, ajouta-t-elle moqueuse. On aura tout vu!

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui tira la langue, puis lui répliqua qu'il avait vraiment changé et qu'elle croyait qu'ils pourraient devenir de bons amis. De plus, cette belle personnalité qu'elle n'avait qu'entrevue l'intriguait et elle souhaitait vraiment apprendre à mieux le connaître.

-C'est Amos qui va être déçu, dit Amy.

-Quoi? Voyons, on est que des copains! Rétorqua Lily, surprise.

Elle et Amy marchaient dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent un gros bouchon d'élèves qui les interrompirent dans leur discussion. Lily, étant préfète, s'avança à coups de coude jusqu'au centre de la foule. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à apercevoir quelque chose, la première chose qu'elle vu fut Severus Rogue, le visage boursouflé et recouvert d'horribles furoncles d'où sortait une quantité impressionnante de pu, une baguette à la main, tentant de se défendre. Cette vision, bien que totalement répugnante, fit pitié à Lily, comme à l'habitude. Elle tourna la tête pour voir et punir ses attaquants, mais son souffle fut coupé comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de poing énorme dans le ventre.

-JAMES POTTER!!!!! Cria-t-elle avec force lorsqu'elle se remit de sa surprise.

James se retourna pour la regarder. Aussitôt, son expression de fierté et d'arrogance changea pour de la surprise.

-Non mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire? Demanda Lily, hors d'elle-même.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius intervint.

-Écoute Evans, tu as été très gentille avec nous cet été, mais là il n'est pas question que tu commences à nous dire quoi faire et quoi ne pas faire. Lâches-nous les basques avec tes petits règlements de préfète.

Il regarda alors son meilleur pote en recherche d'appui. James, lui, semblait tout à fait confus. Il regarda Lily, la foule tout autour, Sirius et son air fâché, puis de nouveau Lily. Celle-ci le regardait avec sévérité, elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il redevienne l'idiot qu'il était avant, le James qu'elle venait de connaître était si attachant. Cependant, tous ses espoirs tombèrent d'un seul coup lorsque James réafficha un air arrogant et fier. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, offrit son plus beau sourire charmeur à la foule et répondit d'une voix grave :

-Evans, Evans. Mon pote a raison, pourquoi tu ne nous laisses pas nous amusés un peu? Après tout, ce n'est que Servilus, donc un tas de graisse! Tu tiens vraiment à protéger un tas de graisse? Finit-il tout en jetant un regard dégoûté à l'endroit où Severus se tenait quelque seconde plus tôt, ce qui fit rire plusieurs élèves dans la foule.

Lily était consternée. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle qui croyait qu'il avait changé! En fait, elle avait tout faux, et ça la révoltait tellement! En plus, elle s'était attachée à lui cet été, mine de rien. Sa rage était telle qu'elle chercha ses mots avant de rétorqué d'une voix glaciale :

-Moi qui croyais que tu avais changé. En fait, Potter, tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale petit prétentieux et arrogant, tu me dégoûte, tu me révoltes! Et tu ne changeras jamais!

Elle n'avait pas assez de mots pour pouvoir exprimé toute sa fureur. Elle était rouge de rage et passa comme un coup de vent à travers la foule.

Enfin, elle trouva le compartiment où plusieurs de ses amies s'étaient déjà installées. En entrant, elle devait encore avoir l'air fachée, puisque ses amies se retournèrent vers elle avec stupéfaction.

-Lily, ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda donc Carmen.

-Oh! Ce Potter!!!! Il a le don de me mettre hors de moi! C'est un de ces crétins!!!! Explosa Lily.

-Ouais, bien c'est pas une surprise, comme à l'habitude! dit Maya avec un peu d'indifférence, étant habituée à ces éclats de colère causé par notre bel attrapeur de Gryffondor.

Amy et Alice, qui savait que cette fois c'était différent, regardaient Lily avec tristesse, puisqu'elles savaient bien que Lily était devenue amie avec lui et ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation. Toutefois, elles n'ouvrirent pas la bouche pour expliquer l'histoire aux autres, laissant Lily dire ce qu'elle voulait ou non dire. Lily garda cependant le silence, préférant s'installer avec son livre pour se changer un peu les idées avant de participer à la conversation de ses amies sur les vacances.

Du côté des gars, après que Sirius et James aient terminé leur « show », les quatre maraudeurs rentrèrent dans leur compartiment et commencèrent à discuter. Presque aussitôt, Remus interrompit la conversation en cours avec un air sévère.

-Écoute James, je ne crois pas que tu aurais du réagir de cette façon tout à l'heure avec Lily. Toi non plus Sirius.

-Remus, cette fille va complètement nous empêcher de vivre si on reste ami avec elle! Rétorqua Sirius. Tu as vu comment elle a réagi tout à l'heure?

Il regarda à nouveau James pour voir si celui-ci était d'accord avec lui. James, par contre, était vraiment confus et ne savait pas quoi penser. Il adorait Lily et il aurait voulu rester son ami, mais d'un autre côté son amitié avec Sirius était vraiment importante pour lui et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il savait bien que Sirius appréhendait son amitié avec Lily et il le comprenait : si Lily s'insérait dans le monde de James, ce ne serait plus pareil comme avant avec Sirius et leur amitié diminuerait certainement. De plus, être ami avec Lily c'est être lui-même, ce qui signifie ne pas prendre tout à la légère, respecter le règlement, mais surtout montrer ses sentiments et etc. Justement, James avait de la difficulté à être vraiment lui-même avec tout le monde, s'était dur. Ça avait été dur à l'enterrement. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne se montrait tel qu'il était juste avec Sirius, sa mère et quelques fois Remus et Peter. C'était tellement plus facile d'agir en tant que prétentieux et arrogant, être le roi du monde comme avant. Il décida donc d'ignorer les reproches de Remus et de continuer à rire avec Sirius d'une nouvelle blague qu'ils feraient une fois arrivés à l'école.

Après un bout de temps, où les quatre maraudeurs avaient parlé et ris avec entrain, ils s'étaient tous séparés un moment. Remus était parti faire une ronde dans le train pour vérifier que personne ne faisait de bêtises, Sirius était parti faire le plein de friandises tandis que James, suivi de près par Peter, était seulement parti se dégourdir les jambes. Il se promenait dans le dernier des wagons lorsqu'il se ravisa tout juste de retourner de bord, lorsqu'il entendit un rire familier à ses oreilles. Peter lui rentra dedans et tomba à la renverse, alors que James le relevait d'une main tout en cherchant des yeux la personne qu'il venait d'entendre. Enfin, il la vit, toujours aussi belle que d'habitude et même plus cruellement belle en ce moment, étant donné qu'il venait de rompre ce début d'amitié qu'il avait eu tant de mal à atteindre. Lily sortait en riant d'un compartiment à quelques mètres de James, regardant encore ses occupants à l'intérieur.

-C'est ça Amos, on se revoit bientôt! Bye Sébastien, bye tout le monde, finit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Amos ». James n'était pas trop content de la voir sourire à ce nom. Il avait en effet remarqué l'année dernière tout l'intérêt que portait le jeune homme envers Lily et les regards qu'il posait parfois sur elle l'enrageaient.

-Evans, qu'elle surprise, lui dit James d'un ton qu'il voulait nonchalant.

Enfin, Lily se retourna vers lui. Un air sombre s'afficha aussitôt sur son beau visage.

-Potter, mais qu'elle surprise, de te voir m'adresser la parole! Répondit-elle avec mépris, tout en accentuant le mot surprise.

James ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui disait cela. Pourquoi ne lui adresserait-il pas la parole? Même avant qu'elle vienne chez lui cet été, il l'interpellait de la même façon. Un air interrogateur avait du surgir sur son visage puisque Lily poursuivit :

-C'est vrai, j'ai été si méchante et cruelle avec toi cet été, cet étonnant de voir que tu veuilles encore me parler.

Son ton était très sarcastique. En fait, elle lui reprochait toute son attitude envers elle. James comprenait sa réaction et il s'en voulait de n'être pas capable de plus de bravoure face à elle. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire face à cette accusation directe et légitime, quand soudain l'intervention de Peter lui rappela que lui et Lily n'était pas seuls.

-Que lui as-tu fait cet été?! Tu as été très sympa je trouve, pourquoi personne ne me dit jamais rien, comment voulez-vous que je vous comprenne?! Termina Peter à l'adresse de James, lui signifiant qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction envers Lily.

Alors que James lançait un regard pointu à Peter, lui signifiant « chicane plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment de me dire ça ok? », il se sentit tiré par le bras dans un compartiment libre. Puis, il se retrouva seul avec Lily, intimidé et surpris, tentant de ne pas laissé paraître sa légère gêne.

-James, pourquoi réagis-tu de cette façon? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? Pourquoi étais-tu gentil cet été, c'était encore une tactique de cruisage?!... finit Lily avec frustration, ne voulant pas croire que ce qu'elle lui demandait était vrai.

-Non! Je…

James ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était pris. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que ce n'était qu'une stratégie pour la conquérir, car ce n'était pas vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'à l'école, il devait agir différemment, il devait se montrer supérieur pour ainsi l'être et que ce n'était pas pareil. En plus, c'était en quelque sorte un choix à faire entre elle, l'amour de sa vie qui ne l'avait jamais aimé et avec qui il n'avait aucune chance, ou Sirius, son meilleur pote de tous les temps, sans qui il n'était rien. Finalement, il se fâcha un peu.

-Écoute Evans, tu ne sais rien de moi, d'accord? Laisse-moi donc vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

Enfin, il la contourna soigneusement, et sortit du compartiment rejoindre Peter, la laissant seule avec encore plus de tristesse et d'incompréhension au fond du cœur.

À la fin du voyage, les 5 amies dans le compartiment de Lily, c'est-à-dire Lily, Amy, Carmen, Alice et Maya, étaient toutes un peu endormies à cause du voyage et ne parlait plus beaucoup. Carmen et Maya feuilletaient des revues, Amy terminait un devoir de vacance qu'elle avait oubliée, Alice dormait et Lily contemplait le paysage, pensive. En fait, elle pensait très précisément à un certain beau jeune homme à lunette. Il la révoltait tellement! Elle se trouvait si stupide d'avoir cru qu'il avait changé, de s'être attaché à lui. Aussi, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son attitude. Comment pouvait-on passer d'une personnalité agréable à quelqu'un de détestable? Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte envers elle? Elle en était rendue à ce questionnement lorsque le train se mit à ralentir. Aussitôt, elle s'activa et avertit les autres filles qu'elles devaient mettre leur robe.

Étant préfète, elle sortit une des premières du train en assurant à ses amies qu'elle les rejoindrait dans la grande salle et guida les premières années vers les barques avec Hagrid, le jeune garde-chasse de l'école. La nuit était fraîche, mais belle. Une infinité d'étoiles brillaient de tous leurs feux dans le ciel et la lune, qui n'était pas encore pleine, jetait un reflet doux et argenté sur le château et sur le lac. Tout en observant la lune, elle pensa à Remus Lupin. En effet, elle avait depuis bien longtemps découvert son secret, mais ne l'avait révélé à personne, pas même à lui. Elle s'était dit que s'il avait voulu que certaines personnes le sachent, il leur aurait dit lui-même et elle respectait son besoin de confidentialité.

Une fois attablée avec ses amies, Lily écouta de son mieux la répartition, même si elle avait de la difficulté à y rester attentive autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. En effet, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rager en voyant Potter du coin de l'œil qui faisait une fois de plus son plus beau et son plus brillant. Lui et ses amis étaient entourés d'un groupe de groupies qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser à chaque petit commentaire que les garçons prononçaient. Le pire était lorsque Potter se passait la main dans les cheveux afin de les décoiffé encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, si ce fut possible. Alors là, tous les gloussements augmentaient en nombre et en intensité. Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius avait l'air de plus en plus énervé face à toutes ces filles que James regardait avec un sourire charmeur, mais son meilleur ami ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'en arrêté là. Ce n'est que quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva que tous, y compris les groupies et James, relevèrent la tête en silence, offrant leur plus grande attention au grand sorcier. Comme à l'habitude, celui-ci fit son discours et laissa finalement tout le monde se rassasier avec les différents mets qui venaient d'apparaître sur les tables.

À la fin de cet excellent repas, tous avaient l'air exténué et pressé d'aller rejoindre leur lit confortable, chaud et douillet. Lily se dit qu'il était temps de guider les premières années de Gryffondor vers leur salle commune, mais alors qu'elle se levait, un grand brouhaha s'éleva de la table des Serpentards. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir 3 secondes avant de tourner son regard vers les maraudeurs, qui contenaient difficilement leur rire. Cette fois-ci, il semblerait qu'ils avaient organisé un sort clouant tous les Serpentards à leur chaise, les empêchant de retourner immédiatement à leur salle commune. Lily ne put s'enempêcher, elle ne fit ni une ni deux et s'en alla vers Potter à grandes enjambées.

-Tu te crois malin peut-être? Tu vas les décoller immédiatement de leur chaise! ordonna-t-elle à Potter, virant au rouge.

-Ah, Evans, commença celui-ci avec la même voix grave qu'auparavant il prenait pour tenter de l'impressionner, j'aimerais bien réaliser tous tes désirs, mais pour cela il faudrait que ce soit moi le coupable. Alors il faudrait que tu me donnes des preuves que c'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça.

Potter la regardait avec un air supérieur tandis que Sirius ricanait à côté de lui, avant de hausser les sourcils devant Evans. Vraiment, tout était revenue comme avant constata-elle.

-Je sais très bien que c'est toi! Répliqua Lily, enragée. Depuis tout à l'heure tu te marres avec tes potes, non mais ne grandiras-tu jamais?!

Alors, il se leva du banc. Lily se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire alors elle le regardait avec un air de défi dans les yeux. Il lui faisait face, de toute sa hauteur, et s'avançait dangereusement. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres et s'avançait encore. Le cœur de Lily avait commencé à battre plus fort. Les 2 se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, intensément. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud sur elle et son torse contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus. S'il avançait encore, ils allaient presque s'embrasser, mais elle savait qu'il essayait de lui faire peur, alors elle ne bougea pas et continua de le fixer avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient presque se toucher, étant donné que Lily avait levé la tête pour le regarder et que lui l'avait baissé, il s'arrêta.

-Alors, prononça-t-il d'un ton arrogant tout en continuant à la fixer dans les yeux, trouves-tu encore que je devrais grandir un peu?

En effet, il avait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. Le regard de James était autant plein d'arrogance et de supériorité que de douceur. Son corps chaud et musclé contre le sien lui faisait battre le cœur énormément trop vite. Pour ne pas qu'elle tombe par en arrière alors qu'il avançait sur elle, il avait posé ses mais sur ses bras, la retenant à lui. On aurait dit que des milliers de petites décharges électriques se propageaient dans tout son corps à elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi près de lui. De plus, elle n'en pouvait plus de son imbécillité. Alors, elle se dégagea de lui et le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

-Espèce d'imbécile!!! Lui dit-elle d'un ton dur et fort.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir son sourire satisfait et de voir rire Sirius ainsi que quelques autres élèves avant de s'entendre appelé par McGonagall.

-Mademoiselle Evans! L'appela-t-elle d'une voix d'où perçait la colère.

Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

-Vous allez immédiatement arrêter de faire vos simagrées avec Potter même si vous vous aimez beaucoup et allez faire votre bon devoir de préfète en allant reconduire les élèves à leur dortoir, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Termina-t-elle en se retournant, n'attendant visiblement pas de réponse.

Lily était plus que folle de rage. Tout le monde la regardait, les élèves de Gryffondor attendaient après elle, James et Sirius semblaient s'offrir la plus grande hilarité de leur vie, et en plus les maraudeurs n'avaient même pas été punis pour leur farce, étant donné que personne n'avait pu établir de preuves. Vraiment, l'année commençait terriblement mal pour elle!

À la salle commune, une fois presque tous les élèves montés à leur chambre, Lily vit entré les maraudeurs, encore en train de rire d'une stupidité sûrement.

-Tout le monde au lit, et tout de suite! Dit-elle, en regardant précisément Potter dans les yeux.

Il était tard, tout le monde était fatigué et Potter songea qu'il avait assez fait enragé Evans pour aujourd'hui, alors il monta dans son dortoir sans répliquer. Lorsque Lily monta dans sa chambre à elle, elle trouva toutes ses compatriotes bien endormies. Elle se prépara donc à se coucher avec encore de la colère au cœur. Tout le monde dormit bien cette nuit-là, étant épuisé par le voyage en train, excepté une belle et ravissante rousse de 6e année. En effet, elle avait beau essayé de se calmer, rien n'y faisait et elle passa une très mauvaise nuit.

Le reste de la semaine fut presque aussi dure que cette première journée pour Lily. Les maraudeurs se surpassaient dans leurs blagues de toutes sortes. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient fait que ça de l'été, préparé des nouvelles blagues. Potter restait toujours le même, de plus en plus prétentieux, arrogant et fier. À chaque nouveau mauvais coup, c'était une nouvelle chicane entre lui et Lily, qui devenait de plus en plus explosive. De plus, tout cela exaspérait énormément Black qui était fatigué de toujours l'avoir à leurs trousses. Du moins, il supportait presque plus les engueulades de Lily que les millions de filles toujours en train d'admirer lui et ses amis. En effet, les filles n'avaient jamais été le fort de Black, oui il les trouvait jolies et séduisantes, mais pour lui c'était son amitié avec James qui était le plus important, et en plus il trouvait que les filles à ses pieds étaient toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. De son côté, heureusement, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours aussi douée qu'avant en classe, alors elle pouvait refouler sa frustration en énergie dans ses cours.


End file.
